<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Finch and Linnett Bird by MadamTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784435">Green Finch and Linnett Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears'>MadamTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt musical song bank [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Title from Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, mentions of rape/non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks passed since the initial kidnapping of Tubbo and Dream.</p><p>Help comes in the form of the Sleepy Bois Inc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Nightmare, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt musical song bank [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Finch and Linnett Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOO PART 2</p><p>Warnings: this part contains implied non-con and while the consent is there but it’s also mildly dubious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Little whimpers and satisfied grunts could be heard from the master’s dimly lit room. Soft hands were gripping tightly onto broad and muscular shoulders, lithe legs wrapped around a toned torso. Sharp canines grazed the junction of the sheep hybrid’s neck as he thrusted into the smaller body, drinking in the noises that started out as pain but turned into pleasure. The sheep hybrid was so beautifully crafted to his own whim that it aroused the master of the house greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing inside, even knotting and locking Gabriel to Dream, the wolf hybrid nibbled his neck, tail wagging as the sheep hybrid let out small noises. “You’re so beautiful.” He said gently to the scared hybrid. “So willing. Hard to believe that only two weeks ago, you were pushing me off of you and now you love every moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t say I love every moment. I’ve grown numb to the feeling. I stopped trying to escape. I know now that my efforts are futile, so I might as well obey like a sweet sheep. I’m not leaving anytime soon, that’s for sure. I’m doing this to ensure Tubbo’s safety. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought. Ever since he was branded, and labeled as an item, Dream accepted his fate. He knew he was never getting out of this. The least he could do is make sure Tubbo was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel pulled out of Dream and got dressed, leaving the room for only Dream to lay in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of endless torture and false promises of care. Two weeks since Tubbo and I were taken from our family. Two weeks, and no hope for escape. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought and he curled up on the bed. He stopped shedding tears, he stopped sobbing. He accepted it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wrote my will in my head. I have nothing to give, my life is short, painfully short. My only wish is for Tubbo to be let free and have him live his life instead of being a servant for a pack of wolves. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sheep hybrid closed his eyes and sighed heavily, feeling the phantom pain on his brand. He still felt the searing burn from the hot iron rod against his lower back, burning his flesh to the insignia of Gabriel’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the room opened and Dream shut his eyes tightly, the thought of someone else coming in to use him for their release made him tense. But it wasn’t that. It was Tubbo. The little ram hybrid entered the room with a tray of water and a sandwich. Dream opened his eyes and sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo….?” He said quietly, catching his cousin’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream…. God what have they done to you?” Tubbo whispered. Dream pulled the blanket closer to him, trying to preserve some modesty in front of his cousin. “You look like shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled brokenly, sitting up on the bed. “Are you okay, Tubbo?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you that, Dream. I barely see you and when I do you’re…. distant. You’re not fully here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No don’t be! Clearly you’re going through it.” Tubbo said and gave Dream the glass of water. Dream took the glass from Tubbo and sipped from it little by little. “I’m doing fine. They don’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… I don’t want all my compliance to be for nothing. I’m glad you’re okay Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded and a tense silence filled the room between them. The younger suddenly wrapped his arms around Dream, resting his head against the white wool. “I don’t want to be here anymore, Dream.” Tubbo said, biting back a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream wrapped his arms around Tubbo, holding back any weak emotions pooling within him. “I don’t want to be here either…” Trying to be strong for his little cousin was getting harder and harder. “But this is our lives now….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo let out a whimper finally and shook in Dream’s arms. Dream faltered a bit but kept strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone has to be an anchor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s gotta be me..</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George felt absolutely like shit. His best friend is gone, has been gone for two weeks. He knew about Dream’s intentions but did he do anything to stop it? No, he didn’t. And now, he and Sapnap have to deal with the potential death of their best friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>and it was all his fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap kept saying that it wasn’t his fault, that he was right in telling Puffy about Dream’s disappearance. But why did he still feel like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, you don’t even know half of the struggles lower hybrids go through.” The blaze hybrid said. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he told me what he was going to do.” George started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nor Dream knew that the address led to the black market. Stop beating yourself up over this.” Sapnap said and sighed heavily. He saw how George was still mentally kicking himself and the blaze hybrid wrapped his arms. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he’s dead. Because they would’ve made a big scene out of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That…. does not make me the slightest better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not used to comforting humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled softly, sounding a little broken but decided to humor his friend by hugging him again. “Thank you, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy and Schlatt were both at home, waiting for the arrival of Phil and his son, who finally got to answering them back after finalizing a few theories. Puffy was absolutely distraught that her son was so stupid enough to actually go ahead and try to find Tubbo himself. When she found that out, she demanded that Schlatt immediately call Phil and inform him of the terrible update. When he did, Phil said that he needed a few more days to crack the location and call up another friend to help out with their search. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy paced nervously in her kitchen while Schlatt downed yet another shot of vodka. A knock could be heard at the front door and immediately, Schlatt went to go answer it. When he opened the mahogany door, there stood a tall blonde mail clad in green with two large grey wings on his back. A crow hybrid. Behind him was a younger male, about 22, with curly brown hair in a beanie, a yellow turtleneck sweater and black pants. He wore glasses and seemed human if not for the fact he possessed phantom hybrid qualities. And finally, towering over the other two, was a pink haired male in a fancy get up, red eyes and two tusks coming from his lower jaw, a piglin hybrid by the looks of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, holy shit. Thank god you’re here.” Schlatt said and stepped aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I was late. After you told me that your nephew went missing as well, I had to step back again and look at the picture.” Phil said. “By the way, Schlatt, this is my son Wilbur and our good friend Technoblade. They’ll be helping us out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys so much. Please, come in. My sister Puffy is in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio walked into the house. “Okay, before we get started, I need a photo of both boys.” Phil said. “Just a clear photo of what they look like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded and she went to look for photos of Tubbo and Dream on her laptop. “This is Tubbo, this was last month at our Christmas party.” Puffy said. Tubbo was wearing a red Christmas sweater, smiling brightly with a bee plushie in his arms. “And this is my little Dream.” Puffy showed a picture of Dream at the pumpkin patch last October. He was wearing a black turtleneck with tight fitted jeans, holding a pumpkin in his hands. His green eyes stood out in the picture of orange and yellows. Wilbur and Techno were absolutely mesmerized by the beauty of the sheep hybrid, and they felt the biggest urge to hold him close and protect him. They didn’t realize they’ve been staring for so long until Puffy closed her laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… a sheep and a ram hybrid. Their common predators are wolves…. we could be dealing with an organization composed of wolf hybrids by the look of it.” Phil looked at Wilbur and Techno. “We go to the black market at dawn and ask around for any wolf gangs and perhaps form a compromise. Normally, predatorial hybrids have no meaning of who they kidnap, so long as they can be used for food. The fact that this certain gang was specifically looking for these boys is a sign that perhaps they’re still alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy let out a sigh of relief. “We will pay anything to see those boys back here with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best. We’re not sure of the psychological damage though, that’s not our specialty.” Wilbur told the two hybrids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if it comes down to it, we will kill. You need to not speak a word of that if it does come to it.” Techno warned. Schlatt and Puffy both nodded their heads, relief washing over them at the thought of their children returning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there’s hope.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dinner time at the wolf house, and Dream was sitting on Gabriel’s lap, by force of course. The sheep hybrid was only wearing a robe, which held some of his modesty, but it was violating to him whenever Gabriel would suddenly grope at his thighs or wool. This happened every day but nothing escalated. Dream would know, and he was relieved nothing occurred. He wouldn’t bear the thought of Gabriel taking him in a room full of other wolf hybrids and Tubbo most of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel tried feeding Dream some meat but the sheep hybrid would always whimper and turn his head. Sighing heavily, the wolf hybrid began to roughly grope at Dream’s thighs again, causing him to tense up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me very upset, Dream.” He growled, pushing his plate aside and setting the sheep hybrid on the table. Dream whimpered and he let out little ‘no, no, no’s as Gabriel’s started kissing and nibbling at Dream’s bare thighs. He left dark marks on his thighs as he kept nibbling, licking up Dream’s inner thigh. Gabriel let out a content growl when he heard the soft moan coming from the green eyed hybrid. “Michael, take him to my room. Dream, sweetie, when I get there, I want this off and you on my bed. Got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream whined and he nodded before he was escorted out of the dining room. He was so embarrassed. He was almost taken on the table, in front of others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much longer will I be violated? When will they put me out of my misery?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re leaning on Dreamnoblade and Dreamburblade y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>